This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. PRESENTATIONS / POSTERS AS PRIME AUTHOR OR CO-AUTHOR - Bradford A. Perez, A. Paiman Ghafoori, Samuel M. Johnston, Laura B. Jeffords Yongbaek Kim, Cristian T. Badea, G. Allan Johnson, David G. Kirsch, Dissecting the mechanism of tumor response to radiation therapy with primary lung cancers in mice, American Society for Therapeutic Radiology and Oncology (ASTRO) annual meeting, November 1-5, 2009, Chicago, IL. -A. Paiman Ghafoori, Chang-Lung Lee, Bradford Perez, Rafaela Rodrigues, Samuel Johnston, Cristian Badea, Yongbaek Kim, Scott Lowe, David G. Kirsch, In Vivo shRNA to Study the Molecular Mechanisms of Radiation Response of Primary Cancers in Mice, American Society for Therapeutic Radiology and Oncology (ASTRO), annual meeting, November 1-5, 2009, Chicago, IL. - Cristian Badea: Cardiopulmonary imaging in small animals with micro-CT and digital subtraction angiography, University of Cyprus: Physiology, Imaging, and Cardiopulmonary Models of Animal Pathology, September 15-16, 2009 - Cristian T. Badea, Samuel M. Johnston, Yi Qi, G. Alan Johnson, 4D micro-CT for Small Animal Imaging, First CT meeting The First International Meeting on Image Formation in X-Ray Computed Tomography June 6-9, 2010, Fort Douglas/Olympic Village, Salt Lake City, UT - SM Johnston, BA Perez, DG Kirsch, CT Badea, Phase-selective image reconstruction of the lungs in small animals using micro-CT, SPIE Medical Imaging, February 13-18, 2010, San Diego, CA, poster SPIE poster#: 7622-124 - SM Johnston, GA Johnson, CT Badea, GPU-based iterative reconstruction with total variation minimization for micro-CT, SPIE Medical Imaging, February 13-18, 2010, San Diego, CA, SPIE poster# 7622-115 - Sudarshan Rajagopal, Jeffrey J. Kovacs, Michael Raisch, Cristian T. Badea, G. Allan Johnson, Howard A. Rockman, Claude A. Piantadosi, Robert J. Lefkowitz, [unreadable]-arrestins Regulate Signaling by Bone Morphogenetic Protein Receptor 2 in Pulmonary Arterial Hypertension, submitted Advanced School of Computing and Imaging, ASCI Conference 2010, November 1-NoVember 3 2010, DeKoningshof, Veldhoven, The Netherlands PARTICIPATED IN THE CT PORTIONS OF THIS DUKE GRADUATE COURSE: Course Title: Advanced Medical Imaging Physics Course No.: MP331 Instructors: James Dobbins, James MacFall, Cristian Badea, Jeremy Dahl The course includes advanced topics in diagnostic imaging including linear system theory, image quality metrology, digital radiography and mammography, new advances on three-dimensional imaging modalities, MRI, CT, ultrasound, and evaluation of diagnostic imaging methods. Prerequisite: MP 230 (BME 233).